Del cielo
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. AU. Romper a los que amas es para lo único que eres bueno. Taito.


**Digimon Adventure/Zero Two y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Del cielo.**

—Deshazte del rubio. —pronunció el hombre alto, cigarrillo en mano y ceño tenso—. O lo haremos nosotros por ti, muchacho.

Recordaba eso, vaya que sí. Un par de visibles cicatrices en su abdomen indicaban que el funesto encuentro no fue producto de una alucinación o exceso de alcohol horas antes. Le engañaron, por cierto. Algo le decía no confiar en tipos invitándole brandy por simple amabilidad, pero cualquier demencia prevalece en el vaivén del incierto.

Sabe demasiado, dijo el sujeto; desaparecer de la ciudad por un tiempo, recomendó altanero sin dar muestra alguna de aceptar una negativa a la sugerencia. Evocaba, entre las nauseas evidentes y un sabor metálico ajeno en la comisura de su boca, caer de bruces lejos del lugar y el murmullo apenas soportable de un motor alejándose.

Había hecho muchas idioteces en su vida, mas fiarse de la ceguera fingida del viejo trepaba a convertirse en la peor. Cuando ese grupo de psicópatas prometía intervenir o desaparecer evidencia, lo hacían. Dudarlo siquiera, ya era estupidez.

Aunque resultaba fácil, en teoría, acabar con el lazo y esfumarse sin más que un gesto indiferente.

—¿Estás… terminando conmigo?

Porque, sí, era más condenadamente sencillo que convencer a su hermana de no estar haciendo nada peligroso esta vez. La incredulidad y la escondida angustia contenida en la voz contigua sugerían un próximo enfrentamiento, además de un par de insultos aquí, allá y tal vez una bofetada.

Preparaba las respuestas, midiendo el ángulo del daño y esperando que su control fuera suficiente. Quizá su exceso de ingenuidad fuese producto del entuerto, seguro, pero cometer la soberana estupidez de involucrarse con un simple músico, romper sus barreras y _enamorarse, _enamorarse él, vaya ironía. Enamorarse sí que parecía coronar la noche con un sonoro pifio.

Pedía gritos en silencio, esperando. Necesitaba mantener el encuentro en un nivel lo suficientemente violento para evitar el despliegue de desolación vehemente que su acompañante solía mostrar al perder el aplomo. Ni siquiera pensaba en imaginar lo que ocurriría si las emociones del cantante involucraban lágrimas que el castaño sabía incapaz de soportar.

Abandonar su intención y dejar que los asesinaran a ambos, tal vez.

—Sí, eso mismo. ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? —en cualquier otro momento, habría hallado adorable la sorpresa inconsciente en los pálidos ojos azules—. Creí que esto iría a algún lado, pero sé que sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Repetirlo puede ayudar. Pronunciar una, otra vez y hasta marearse que –de verdad, le molestan los pequeños detalles que acostumbra contemplar cada mañana desde el umbral de la puerta: el cómo emite un quejido bajo ante la luz del sol al despertar y la manera en que un sonrojo aprisiona sus mejillas al dar cuenta de su exhaustiva observación.

Puede y debe reproducir hasta la demencia que el agudo ardor en su pecho es causa de toda la comida chatarra engullida a diario.

—Fue divertido y todo, Yamato. —admite, mostrándose mínimamente afectado por la agonizante devastación ahogando las facciones del aludido—. Sé que puedes encontrar a alguien para ti en cualquier otro lugar, cumplir esa fantasía tuya de ser músico profesional y esas tonterías; porque, yo no puedo continuar pretendiendo que creo en sueños ilusos como el tuyo.

Hacer aquello que el adolescente jamás esperaría, atacar sus más arraigadas creencias, llevarlo a dejar de lado la lógica y no _pensar _en el real porqué de acabar. Oh, y algo más. —Es decir, vamos. —comenta como quien charla del clima o política—. Sin esa esperanza infantil, tu hermano seguiría vivo. ¿No es así?

Asunto delicado, claro. El toque final.

—Mentiroso. —percibe el siseo entrecortado, respiración vacilante y mirada cerúlea destrozada—. Eres un maldito cobarde. —ahí está el aviso del golpe futuro. Mencionar al hermano menor de Matt produce maravillas en estas discusiones, aunque nunca se atrevió a hablar de él de tal forma antes. No es _así _de insensible, hasta ahora—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Takeru con esto?

Desgraciado doble sentido común de los Ishida. Yagami reprime jurar en voz baja, componiéndose. —Mucho, en realidad. —aclara, suplicando porque su fugaz duda no fuese obvia—. Lo suficiente para saber que si continuamos juntos, terminarás igual. Sabes mejor que nadie que no fue un accidente lo que lo envió al otro mundo.

—Lo fue. —susurra el otro en un hilo de voz, vestigios de desenfreno abriéndose paso entre sus puños apretados.

—Metió el cuello donde no debía, —continúa—, pensó que perdonarían lo que causó, que su suerte lo salvaría. Pero, no lo hizo y las consecuencias puedes verlas tú mismo. —relató, cubriendo el trazo de culpa buscando nublar su sentido y arruinar sus planes.

Sabe cuánto quería Yamato a su pequeño hermano, conoció al niño antes que él, aunque cinco minutos en un lecho de hospital no parezcan suficientes. Se lo prometió, valorar al mayor de los rubios por encima de todo y más allá de sus asuntos laborales; Taichi siempre fue un desastre cumpliendo promesas y al menos, al final, quería cumplir como debiera.

—Esperanza, por favor. —espetó—. A diferencia tuya, no me daré el lujo de aferrarme a esas fantasías estúpidas. —_idiota, Yagami_—. Así que, ya ves, ese es mi motivo. No quiero quedarme en este sitio olvidado de Dios para siempre, estar contigo causará eso mismo; en pocas palabras, no me convienes. Tómalo como prefieras.

_Oh, vamos. Eso es más patético que la excusa del perro que comió tu tarea._

—¿Yo no te convengo? —suelta Ishida y el contrario reacciona al nivel de simpleza del argumento, a pesar del poco tiempo obtenido para elaborarlo sin ahondar en lo de Takeru—. ¿Yo, a ti? — incredulidad, rabia y desconsuelo, hondos de tal modo que provocaban golpearse el cráneo contra el muro—¡No te pedí quedarte, jamás dije necesitarte! —_es cierto, Yagami_—. ¡_Yo _hice lo imposible porque _tú _te alejarás de mí y te rehusaste! Y ahora que no puedo volver a ese punto, ahora tú…

Lo escuchó antes que la voz argentina se atreviese a pronunciarlo y sonrió para sí, dejando salir un hosco ruido exasperado. Días interminables, aquellos; persiguiendo a Yamato hasta el agotamiento, ignorante del sendero tejido a sus pies y su influencia en el futuro que había imaginado y ofrecido al rubio.

Encontró la mirada cristalina observándolo sin creer y una petición casi sutil bailando en la comisura de los labios sonrosados, aun si la naturaleza obstinada de su dueño le impediría exteriorizarse. Quedarse, quizá retirarlo todo suplicaban sus mejillas y el hálito fantasmal de su respiración entrecortada. Pero, él sabía demasiado y eso no cavaría su tumba, si podía evitarlo.

Se encaminó a la puerta sin molestarse en refutar. Tal vez, aquel apartamento en Hokkaido aún estaba en venta. —Puedes empacar, si quieres. Para cuando vuelva, es mejor que no estés aquí. —dictaminó, mostrando desinterés—. Le avisaré a la casera que te marchas, así que déjale tus llaves en cuanto salgas.

Azota la madera roída en su salida, obviando un vistazo al silencio inusual y la carencia de gritos o sollozos que revoquen la dureza. No oye nada, apartándose del hedor de los suburbios, la habitación sórdida y sueños olvidados en un fajo bruno de billetes, porque presiente, aunque duela, que la esencia de la última discusión será demasiada para volver a pisar el edificio.

Romper a los que ama es para lo único que es bueno.

* * *

N/A. Es AU, por cierto. Escuché un día "Aléjate de mi" de Camila y la frasecita 'verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero' casi me gritó Taito. Tuve que obedecer y aquí está el resultado. Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y críticas con los reviews. Agradezco a Lady Kyros de FFL por betearlo.


End file.
